Helios
|- |'Name' |Helios |- |'Alias(es)' |None |- |'Position' |Vehicle, The Order |- |'AI Voice' | Male |- |'Created' |Sometime inbetween 2018 and 2020. |- |align="center" colspan="2"| |- !colspan="2"|OUT OF CHARACTER |- |'Status' |Player Character |- |'OOC Account' | Numb3rsfan |- |'Affiliation' |The Order, Midnight Sun Industries |- |'Avatar' |See above picture. |} Helios is a AI vehicle owned by The Order and Midnight Sun Industries. Helios' driver is Rin Valliere. General Specs * Horse Power: 580 HP * Weight: 4,000 lb (1,800 kg) * AI Type: Ground based automobile * Engine: V8 * Top Speed: In Pursuit Mode top speed is 180 mph. Not in Pursuit Mode top speed is 120 mph. *License Plate: Mdntsun *Virus/System Error Summary: Vehicle's Turbo Boost will sometimes go out for no reason. Armor Armor: * Bullet proof shielding; though it is very thin. Nanomachines: * Nano-machines make up the car's outer shell which is a black 2020 Dodge Charger GT500KR* as well as a second "skin" in whereupon detection of any damage will instantly repair itself. However if using too much power from weapons or turbo boost the nanotech skin will glitch and sometimes go offline. Weapons * (Used in conjunction with attack mode): 2 tube launched missiles that are retracted from either door. Gatling Guns (Again, used in conjunction with attack mode): 2 gatling-style guns that are retracted from the hood. Helios can deploy a single machine gun while in regular mode. Helios’ gatling guns have an approximate rate of fire of 1,143 rounds per second. A laser capable of destroying locks and other items; the laser is projected from the scanner bar. However laser cannot be fired if in attack mode. An EMP which allows disabling of any electronic circuit or device within the given area. However EMP is known to knock out Helios' nanomachines. Anti-Traction Compound Dispenser, also known as Black Ice; an exterior dispenser that can eject a liquid, making the targeted surface tractionless. Black Ice can only be fired when not in attack mode. Attack Mode: *It transforms in to a sleek; low set 2020 Dodge Charger. Miscellaneous Mechanisms: *See weapons above for full list of miscellaneous mechanisms. Defense Weapons Miscellaneous Items: *Lasor Weaponry: *Turbo Boost Last Resort Weaponry: *Self Distruct Transformation Transformation Sequence: *Main transformation sequence is in to a 2020 Black Dodge Charger, however Helios can also transform in to a black van with black windows, a police car and an black off road truck. However while in the van skin Helios is much slower than normal, and while in his off road form Helios is hard to control; prone to spin outs. With the police car skin Helios' armor is severely weakened. Frequency of use: *Main skin is the Dodge Charger skin which is in use 95 percent of the time. Pursuit Mode, Helios is usually seen in the low riding black dodge charger skin. All other skins mentioned have never been used before. Various Specs *Automatic *Satellite Connectivity *Internet Connectivity *Heads up display/holographic image projection Skills and Appearence Skills: *Appearing to be wreckless, Helios always excels in taking care of his Driver. He also excels in causing trouble. Appearence: *Helios has an all leather interior. Black tint on all windows. In the backseat, the middle seat can fold down to provide cupholders. On the backs of the driver and passenger side head rests are built in DVD players with jacks for headphones. Up front the steering wheel is coated in a black, leather substance which makes for a comfortable, no slip grip. The driver seat automatically adjusts to the user. History The Helios chip AI was originally created by Knight Industries in the year 2018, as part of the KI5T (Knight Industries 5 Thousand) program. Originally there were two chips created, one being an upgrade to the original KITT (Knight Industries Three Thousand) AI, and the second an all knew AI intelligence just in case the upgrade failed, frying the old KITT AI. Shortly after the second chip was created, it was stolen from Knight Industries by an Order operative, who reprogrammed it and inserted it in to the shell of a 2020 black Dodge Charger. The plan for the Helios AI is to one day use it as an upgrade to the original KARR AI, once all of the bugs are worked out of the KARR AI. Over the past 2 years Helios and his original driver Jake McKee trained together, getting used to each other, but shortly after the training was completed Helios discovered that Jake had been reassigned to the Shadow Hawk. Helios was disappointed, not knowing what was to become of him however shortly after Jake was reassigned, a new driver was assigned to Helios, and her name was Rin Valliere. Currently Rin is still Helios' driver. Personality Helios seems rude and arrogant to the people at the Order compound; including the programmers and his driver. Though when it is crunch time Helios does whatever he can to protect his driver. He likes to be respected from everyone; not to mention being treated like any other human being. He hates when people try to reprogram his systems; always doing his best to block their attempts. Normally the techs are forced to shut the entire AI down to complete their work. Helios' main strength is his nanoskin and missles, and his downright caring for his driver. It has also been reported that Helios would sacrfice himself for his driver if the need ever arose. While boasting that he is never scared of anything, it has been documented that Helios fears fireball explosions, EMP strikes and dying. Dialogue Color Claim None Theme Song Ghost Adventures by Mike Felumlee Category:The Order Category:Midnight Sun Industries Category:AI Category:Ground Based Vehicle